What Love Really Means
by LilyRoseLunaPotterEvan
Summary: Stefanie Johnsons is an ordinary girl. On her first day of school, she meets a boy called Ben Tennyson, who is pretty much not normal. When she meets his cousin and bestfriend, she finds herself in danger. Full summary inside. OCxBen


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I**_** might **_**own Ben 10. Well I would if the stupid voices in my head said that I didn't.**

**#1 Voice in my head: We're not stupid!**

**#2 Voice in my head: I agree.**

**#3 Voice in my head: I agree too. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be able to tell right from wrong. :P**

_**Me: Evil voices. Fine. I don't own Ben 10. Evil. Voices. In. My**_**. Head.**

**Summary: Stefanie Johnson is an ordinary girl. When she moves to a new school, things are not as ordinary as it seems, or if you want to get technical about it, two people and one rebel are not as ordinary as it seems, when Stefanie befriends one of these unordinary people, Ben Tennyson, she befriends Kevin and Gwen, the other two unordinary people, Stefanie finds herself in more danger than she has ever been in.**

**Be warned. There is a mix of past tense and present tense. Sort of OOC, will get normal in later chapters. I also don't know what high school is like, I was kept down, so if I get any information wrong, blame the teachers :) Oh and not much Ben in this chapter either.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1. School.**_

It's my first day, at a new school. I step out of my mum's car and look around. It is a large school. About 500 to 700 students rush around it, meeting up with their friends or lovers. I clutch my books nervously and walk to the front office. The building which was the office, was small. I push the door open and walk to the front desk, where I ask for Pat Anderson. I waited exactly 237 seconds, until a lady with wispy grey hair calls out "Stefanie Johnson! Pat would like to see you now" I walk through the passageway, where the lady ushered me into a room where Pat was sitting. The old lady made her way out and closed the door.

"Stefanie Johnson?" Pat questioned as I sat on a chair. Pat handed me a sheet of paper. "here is your timetable, on the back is a map of the school." she said. I stood up and walked out of the front office, just as the bell rang for school to start. I looked at the timetable. **9:00-9:30: English**. _Great! My favourite subject, first thing, on my first day!_ I think, while looking at the map to find where it is.

I finally found the classroom, getting lost a few times. I knocked on the door, realising class had already started. The teacher signalled me to come in. "Sorry I'm late" I apologized "I got lost" The teacher nodded to me and said "Okay. I'm Mrs Bligham. You must be Stefanie!" She called quietly. "Class, this is Stefanie Johnson, she is new to Bellwood High, so be extra nice to her. Stefanie, you can sit next to Ben, I'm sorry, but that's the only free spot" she said pointing to the table, but mostly to me. I nodded and walked to the table, and sat down. next to Ben. I pulled out my books on to the desk and listened to the teacher, "We will be continuing on with our narrative writing, I expect you have your writing book with you today" Mrs Bligham said, the class nodded and murmured yes. I opened my book, pulled a pen out of my pencil case and started writing._ Elle Buckingham hurriedly pushed her brush through her beautiful long brunette hair... _I looked around the room looking for inspiration, my eyes setted on Ben's book for some reason, it was very messy and had rips all around it, his hand writing was horrible and his book was covered with graffiti. This bothered me very much, for reasons I didn't know, I returned back to my story _...hair, Elle turned her head around at her clock, 9: 15 a.m... _

I continued writing until I had wrote 2 and a half pages, that was when Mrs Bilgham told the class to hand in their books. I looked over at Ben's book, he had only wrote 3 lines! He was going to get in so much trouble. "What are you looking at?" He asked rudely, "Your book" I answered back, while making my way out of my chair to Mrs Bligham's desk, to give her my book. "Thank you" Mrs Bligham said when I gave her my work, "I hope you have fun at this school" she said. With that I went out of the class room. I looked at my timetable.** 9:30-10:00: Biology...**

_Briing, briing, briing! _Rang the bell after Biology, for recess. I stroll out of the Biology room, to the cafeteria. I sit down at a table, all alone, eating my food that my Mum packed for me, then a girl with curly, blonde hair comes to sit at my table. "Hello" she says "I'm Taylah", "Hi, I'm Stefanie" I said back to her "Cool, wanna be friends?" Taylah asks "Sure" I reply. I look around the cafeteria and I see Ben, at a table, all alone picking at his food. I noticed that he kept on glancing at his watch. He looked up and saw me staring at him. He stood up from his table and walked out from the cafeteria. "Taylah. Um, does like nobody, like, _like_ Ben. Like, not in that way but, like yeah" I decided to ask Taylah, "Geez, Stef that was a lot of likes. But anyway, Ben is just a natural loser sort of well lets just say- he just has had some problems in his past apparently, not sure though. I guess he just _likes_ to be alone or something." Just as Taylah finished talking two boys walked up to us, one of the boys had coffee coloured skin and dark circles under his eyes, while the other boy had pale skin and glasses. "Hi there pretty, want to-" The one with the coffee coloured skin said, but was interrupted by me saying "You really shouldn't of said that" I said scrunching my hand into a fist under the table. The boys oohed mockingly, that really peed me off. I stood up and felt eyes looking at me, but I lifted my fist up from under the table and struck him across his face without thinking. When I realised what I had done, I ran out from the cafeteria to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and stared into the mirror, I saw a girl with brown hair, blue eyes accompanied with a peachy skin tone with freckles and an oval face shape staring back at me. The girl I saw in the mirror didn't look like the girl who would strike someone for flirting with them. I gave up and walked over to the door and opened it again, I stepped out of the bathroom and bumped straight into Ben. "Oomph. Oh my god I'm so s-" I try to apologise, but Ben cuts me off "Watch where you're going" he says, once again, rudely. _What?! That's two times Ben has been rude to me in ONE day! _I thought, One more time and he is going to get a talking to. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I scowl at him while storming off.

After the encounter with Ben, we have fabrics with Ms Avon. We had to make little stuffed teddy bears. The time felt to go very slow after I punched Cash which I found out before class, but it was sort of an advantage, since we had my worst subject at school. Maths. When we had finally finished, I was on my way to maths. I found out that Taylah was doing it as well, that was good, because she could help me with parts that I need help with. We hoped that we would sit next to each other. "Our teacher's name is Mr. Moscowitz, he's a really nice teacher, and I don't have anybody sitting next to me so I'm sure he'll let you sit next to me" she said happily. We got to the class room, and waited for Mr. Moscowitz, Taylah found him walking up the hallway, with a large, phony smile plastered on his face. "Good afternoon, I hope you have had a good day today. As I think you would have noticed we have a new student among us today, please treat her with respect. In you go class!" He called cheerfully while opening the door, "Stefanie, I would like to speak to you after class" He whispered as I passed. _Oh! He knows about the punch! I am going to get in soo much trouble, maybe I should fake a sickie! or maybe I'll... _Thoughts like that kept on passing around in my head, that I wasn't even paying attention while Mr. Moscowitz was giving instructions, but I was allowed to sit next to Taylah though, but I wasn't listening when she was speaking to me!

I put my hand up and waited for Mr. Moscowitz to answer. When he didn't reply I just spoke out loud "Sir? Could I please get some water, I have got a very bad headache" That was actually true though, and I was stressing as well. "Yes, you can, come back straight away though" He said, I nodded my head and walked out the door to the drinking taps. I turned on the taps and drank. When I had enough, I turned off the taps and wiped excess water off around my mouth. I turned around and walked back to my class, I was just about to walk into the hall way when I felt a chill run through me, I shivered, but I quickly got over it and continued walking to the classroom.

I opened the door to my classroom, I quietly sat down in my chair, as so to not disturb anyone, I picked up my pen and started writing the answers to the questions, with a new found confidence in me. I didn't know how it got there, it just did, just as I got up to the fifteenth question, Mr. Moscowitz had announced "Time's up!" He says. _Darn! I just had 13 questions to go! _I think in my head. I hand in my work, like everybody else, and wait at the door as the bell goes for Lunchtime.

Mr. Moscowitz gestured me to up to his desk. "I trust you have had a very good day today, for your first day" He says, I nod. "Yes? Good, that is all. You my go now." He finishes. I nod again, but confusedly this time, as I walk out the door. I find Taylah waiting for me in the outside of the class. People walk past staring at me, or are they staring at Taylah? "Stefanie Johnson, report to the office to be picked up by your mother. Stefanie Johnson." a voice says over the speakers, " What are you waiting for Stef? Go already." Taylah says, "aren't you coming?" I ask. she shakes her head. I walk ahead to the office. I open the door, and find Ben standing at the door. "Would you stop stalking me?" I say to him. He grimaces at me. "Look I don't know who you think you are, but I could fight you with on hand behind my back, so stop being rude!" I say quietly, but with a LOT of menace in it. Ben walks out the door.

I spot my mum sitting in one of the seats, we walk out after Mum signs me out late, and we walk to the car, and she drives out of the school. "So how was it?" Mum asks.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think, Constructive criticism welcome, flames too! don't really care much, as long as I get reviews! Greedy much? Lolz.**


End file.
